


A more tempting meal

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blowjobs, But he also really likes dick, Crowley is a dick sometimes, Fluff and Smut, It cancels out, M/M, Poor Azira, Poor poor Waiter, Public Blow Jobs, Ritz - Freeform, SO, Smut, Very fluffly ending, Waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Crowley goes down on Aziraphale in the Ritz, that's it.





	A more tempting meal

**Author's Note:**

> I, I don't know what came over me in this one folks. Thanks once again for the moral support and the editing [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir), I wouldn't know what I'd do without you

They were eating at the Ritz, a normal occurrence in their newfound relationship, they would go to dinner, go to the theatre and always found themselves in the small back room of the bookshop, exploring their bodies in ways that they hadn’t allowed themselves to do for 6000 years. 

It was almost as if there was no way to close the doors that they had just opened to this new relationship, to this new kind of thing, this dance that they performed. 

They stole lingering touches, heated glances and hushed promises whenever they could, which was also what had happened this time. 

Aziraphale had just taken a bite of a wonderful tiramisu, moaning in delight, when he had the audacity to lick his lips while looking over at his beloved demon and cocking his eyebrows. 

This, of course, was not just an incredibly teasing behaviour, but also a behaviour that Crowley could definitely not deal with. 

So he decided to punish the Angel instantly.

When Aziraphale trained his gaze back down onto the Tiramisu, the Demon used the possibility to quickly shapeshift into his snake form, sliding under the table only to transform back when he had situated himself so that no one could see him, before he carefully spread the Angel’s legs with soft touches. 

He stopped immediately when he saw Aziraphale’s hand drop down and settle on his thigh. 

They had very specific signs to tell the other one to stop, so Crowley tapped the Angel’s thigh with his finger twice, asking for permission. 

  
The Angel raised his pointer finger and the seconds that it took for it to reach his thigh again felt like hours to Crowley. It felt like he was a gladiator waiting to be judged if he was to be killed or survive. 

So when the Angel tapped his own thigh three times, the sign for permission that they had decided on, Crowley surged forward like a drowning man surging towards the surface.    
  
He opened Aziraphale’s fly, his hands massaging the thick thighs, while he positioned himself closer to the other’s crotch. 

While his hands danced over the thighs, holding the Angel in place, and his mouth moved towards the half-hard cock that was still hidden under the thin layer of cloth that were Aziraphale’s boxers, he saw the Angel’s hand move back up, onto the table. 

While the Serpent slowly licked along his shaft through the fabric, the Angel felt like his entire body was on fire. It wasn’t like it was the first time that the Demon went down on him, quite the opposite actually, but they had never done this in public. 

  
He had never in life felt so vulnerable, so completely in the other's control and if he was honest with himself? He loved it. He loved that he had to hold in his moans and whines, that he had to sit there and pretend that the most skilled creature in all of existence wasn’t just pulling his fully hard cock out of his boxers and licking up his shaft with the tip of his forked tongue.

Oh, and what that tongue could do. Just at the sheer thought of Crowley wrapping his tongue around his dick before swallowing him down, Aziraphale had to bite down on his hand to stifle his moans. 

Before he could think about it, he stuffed a piece of Tiramisu in his mouth to give himself a reason to moan, when Crowley swallowed his down, the thin fingers ghosting over his thighs. 

Just when Crowley took him all the way to the hilt, a waiter walked up to Aziraphale. To the poor Angel who was biting his lips to the point that it drew blood, the poor Angel who had the feeling that he was going to go insane if Crowley didn’t start moving soon, but who was also afraid of the sounds he might make if Crowley would start to move.

  
“Everything in order, Sir?” the waiter asked with a friendly smile. It was their normal check-in to see if the food was good enough, if they wanted anything else, or if they wanted the bill. 

Aziraphale tried to put on his best smile, while the Demon under the table decided that now was a good time to start cradling his balls with his one hand, which drove the Angel insane. “Every-” he took a deep breath to steady himself. “Everything’s wonderful, as always.” 

The man gave him a worried look, but his smile didn’t falter. “Do you want the bill? It looks like your husband already left, Mr Fell. I can give you the small cakes that you two ordered to go if you’re in a time crunch.” 

  
Normally Aziraphale would love how friendly this man was, how considerate. At the word husband, his smile brightened considerably, but when he let himself focus on the forked tongue that was tracing the slit where his shaft turned into the tip of his dick, then he wanted to curse his wonderful Demon for putting him through this. 

“No, thank you. He will be back in a few minutes,” Aziraphale spoke as steadily as he possibly could, which wasn’t very steady if he was honest with himself. 

For a second he was worried that the man would continue to ask questions, but he felt a short push of energy from under the table, that was directed at the man. Crowley miracled him to remember that he still had to check on the table on the other side of the restaurants and the man walked away with a nod and a smile. 

Now that the man was gone, he could finally start concentrating on the heat that engulfed his dick, he could think of the beautiful redhead that was swallowing him down, moving faster and faster with every time that he reached the tip again.    
  


And Aziraphale knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, his hips spasmed at a wonderful twist of Crowley’s head, and the Demon swallowed him all the way to the hilt again and groaned quietly around Aziraphale’s dick, which made him groan into his hand, as he came deep into Crowley’s throat. 

The Demon swallowed everything up hungrily, pulling off the Angel’s dick and carefully tucking him back into his pants. 

While Aziraphale tried to calm his heartbeat, the Demon appeared across from him into his chair again, picking up his napkin and wiping off his mouth that formed a cheeky smile the moment he set the napkin down. 

“I hate you,” Aziraphale sighed out without any menace and the Demon grinned in return. 

  
“You love me and you know it, Angel,” Crowley replied, leaning over the table, to take Aziraphale’s hand in his and kissing the bite marks that the Angel had inflicted on himself. He also dropped another kiss onto the Angel’s ring finger. “So, husband, huh?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Aziraphale felt a blush rising to his cheeks. “I mean, it does have a rather nice ring to it, doesn’t it? And I mean we’re already going to spend eternity together. If you’ll have me, that is.”

Crowley’s mouth twisted into a soft smile. “There is no one else that I’d rather spend my eternity with, Angel and you know that.-” he dropped another kiss onto the Angel’s ring finger. “I mean I already have a ring, just didn’t really know how to pop the question.”

This made Aziraphale laugh. Out of his pocket, he pulled a small black box, opening it as best as he could with only one hand. 

  
Inside was a simple black ring that had small golden feathers engraved on the sides. 

When Crowley saw what was happening, he let go of Aziraphale’s hand and dug out a small box out of his pocket as well. 

The ring that he pulled out was a golden band, with small black snakes engraved on the sides and when they gave each other the rings they both laughed softly. 

  
Even though they hadn’t talked about this, or discussed it, they had picked the same engraving for the inside. 

  
_ “To the World”  _


End file.
